Memories to forget
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Bonnie was just a normal girl, but a mysterious sexy and dangerous guy suddenly pitches up sending her life into a hurricane of gang activities and life threatening turn of events. But does Bonnie escape with something other then her life...is it Love?
1. Preview and Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS A AU FIC AND ONLY CONTAINS THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE ALL HUMAN! **

* * *

><p><strong> x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x <em>Preview <em>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a normal summer night when we first crossed paths. We never really spoke, I was me, the little red head with no self-confidence and he was the one ever guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. How was I supposed to know that every single decision you make, weather its to go to the club or go to the movies could bring you to this moment in time. The moment when you are staring things in the eye that you thought only happened to other people. Never ever say that things won't happen to you because as soon as you do it happens.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x <em>Prologue <em>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Its easy for that one person to walk into your life without a care, but its always so hard for them to leave. Nothing is never as clear as black and white its always yellow and grey. Before you know someone its easy to judge but their tiny mistakes but the first time it happens and you know them it changes everything, they way you look at that one person and the way it makes you look at the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just a short chapter to see how you would respond please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Vanilla milkshake

**Heyy here is the next chapter x**

* * *

><p><strong> x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 1 x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

** x-x-x-x Vanilla milkshake x-x-x-x-x**

My thighs burned and my arms ached as I sprinted through town. I was late again for my shift at the milkshake bar _Cuppies_ in the heart of town. Mr Jackson hated me being late "_Being late won't make money" _he would always say

I dashed through the door, my face was bright red and I was panting uncontrollably, I grabbed my apron off the hook and tied it around my waist, "Meredith?" I called rushing through to the back.

"Oh Bonnie you're here" She gushed giving me a hug

"Yeah, yeah. Look is Mr Jackson here? Does he know I'm late?" I panted pulling out of her arms and grabbing a note pad and pen and making my way to the counter.

Because it was in the heart of town _Cuppies _never failed not to be busy. All of the 20 tables and 10 bar stools were filled. It was the prime time, 6.50 pm on a Saturday; most people were on their way back from the mid-day concerts they always held in the park. I glanced at Mere and she gave me a weak smile, why was she looking at me like that. "BONNIE McCLOUGH" Mr Jacksons voice went straight through me and down my spine. I cringed and turned to face him, his face was bright red all the way up to his receding hair line. I looked at him with my heart beating in my chest._ Shoot I am sooooo fired_. "Yes" I finally managed

"Why are you late again?" He demanded dragging me into the back so we wouldn't disturb the customers.

"I had to walk my car broke down" I whispered backing up against the wall, there was something about the small middle aged man that intimidated me.

" I have the right mind to fire you!" He warned walking up to me. It was almost as terrifying as being approached by a gang, _almost._

"No please I need this job to go to college next year" I pleaded "I'll do anything. I'll work over time tonight, just please don't fire me"

"Ok well you can work until 10.30 tonight an extra 2 hours" He said walking off "Oh without pay"

Well isn't that just the cherry on top. God! How I hated him thinking he is better than everyone, _without pay,_ well to be fair I suppose I can't expect him to pay but it's not like I'll make the extra earnings from tips teenagers are crappy tippers, especially in Fells Church. I walked back to the counter where Meredith was sipping an extra-large double chocolate fudge brownie milkshake. Meredith was one of them girls who couldn't get enough of chocolate, she ate and ate and ate but it went no were literally it just seemed to evaporate. I sighed and walked over to join her, she stretched out her arm and handed me a iced coffee. Yummy. "You know that we should serve people" I laughed

"Mhm"

"do you think it would be a good idea to start?"

"Yeah"

We put our milkshakes down and looked at each other, we looked at the customers then back at each other, I gave a slight nod and she gave one back. I grabbed my pencil and wizzed it round my fingers and she flipped hers up in the air. "Get ready…. GO!" I shouted and I dashed off to my first table and she dashed off in the opposite direction. It was a game we liked to play to brighten up the day. The person that finished their section of the room the quickest got half of the others tip. "Hello what can I get for you today?" I asked cheerily with a smile plastered on my lips. By the time I had visited each table and gave them all their order my face started to seriously ache. On the plus side I had won the game and had made $10.53 in tips, who tips $0.53 seriously.

Meredith walked over casually and grabbed her milkshake and started to noisily slurp. She was ignoring me because I won. The café was empty now as the last few costumers left. "Well its 8.30, my time to go Bon" Mere yawned

"Nope I have to stay here until 10.30" I sighed

"10.30 it's not even open then it closes at 9" She gasped

"Well what am I gonna do I'll lose my job I'll just clean the tables or something" I sighed

"Well I'm going"

"Fine, bye"

The bell on the door rang to tell me that she had left and I turned around to see the empty room. I felt suddenly very aware of the deafening eerie silence that filled the room

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was 10.15 just 15 minutes left score. I was flicked of the light and was just hanging up my apron when the bell rang. I cursed under my breath and twirled round to see who had come through the door.

2 dark figures were stood in the door and they slowly went and sat down on the stools. Both were wearing leather jackets the tallest one was wearing a black one and had a a black baseball cap on while the other had a beige jacket and no cap. The tallest waved his hand over for me to serve them, when I didn't walk over he turned his head his diamond studded ears shot sparks of lights into the dark, sparkling from the head lights outside.

I slowly approached them, having no clue who it was "Erm… I'm sorry we are closed you are going to have to go" I announced

"Oh well the door was open" The other replied

"Please just go I really need to get home"

"Is that how you really want to talk to us?" The voice mocked

"Erm.. yes. Now please leave" I was getting seriously annoyed by this point

"Phah now go fetch me a vanilla milkshake and a slice of cheesecake"

The tall one took off his cap and looked up at me. I gasped and jumped back in surprise. It was Damon Salvatore and the other was Stefan Salvatore. And I had just spoken to them like that I was so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: <em>The Salvatore brothers are not the people to mess around with. They are dangerous and too dam sexy<em>**

**Heyy so tell me what you think xx**


	3. Music

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing here is the next chapter. I hope you like...**

** Reviews**

**midnightquiver: Im glad you like it :)**

**thesocialriotmachine: Hahaha i know i like a bit of comedy :D**

**Tinka: Well if you want to know you will have to keep reading :P**

**FrozenxxSmile: Well dudette i totally agree they are hot! :)**

* * *

><p><strong> x-x-x-x-x-x-x Music x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

"I'm sorry but you will have to come back tomorrow" I said reluctantly. I didn't want to say it to _them _but I couldn't stop now.

"Haha Daisy you are funny. Now go get it" Wait wait wait. Pause, rewind, play _"haha __Daisy__" _Daisy? Did I hear right?

"Wow Daisy, that is NOT my name" I spat

"Daisy, Petal they are all flower names" He shrugged

"I'm sorry you're right… only it's not a 'flower name' it's **Bonnie**!"

"Flower names bird names they are all organic" Shrugged Stefan

_Wtf? Were they for real?_ Bird names? **Organic?** this guy is mad, I know they don't talk to me but we have known each other since we were 12. "Any way so listen Birdy are you getting that milkshake or what?"

"Right get out…. GET OUT!" I pushed them out the door and screamed into the darkness _Jerks! _ Then I finally realised what I had done. I had just thrown the Salvatore brothers out of the shop. I am in trouble, big trouble. But then why were they even together they were rivals.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x time space x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

"Oh my god…" Elena exclaimed, I just rolled my eyes at her. Elena was probably the biggest drama queen ever, the slightest bit of gossip and she will know about it _"It's like gossip is my air I breath it, I need it to survive" _she had once told me.

"B, are you listening"

"Er what?" I asked looking at her. Her jewel eyes studied me for a second before she continued

"I wish you would listen to me. Any way there is this party at Night World are you going to go?"

"Erm I don't know, are you?"

"Yes defiantly and you **have** to come!" She gushed

"I don't know parties aren't really my thing"

"But it's the last one before we break up and go to collage" Elena whined

I sighed and opened my notebook. Mr Tanner would kill me if he thought we weren't making notes. I scribbled some random information about Europe and then turned back to Elena who was still babbling on.

I had grown a talent of being able to switch off whilst being a part of the conversation. Every 10 minutes I looked at the clock but no time had seen to have passed. I couldn't wait to get out of class and so home. Ah home, peaceful, quiet and away from everyone.

_DING DING DING _

The bell had finally gone and I grabbed my bag and stuffed my things in it and slung it over my shoulder. Ah finally time to go home.

I hurried out of the door with Elena in tow. She was still wittering on about this party or something. If I was honest I didn't even know what it was supposed to be.

"Please come Bonnie" She whined. Would I ever be able to shut her up?

"I just don't think it's my sort of scene" I moaned. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. Wait isn't that what I'm supposed to be my thing?

I just wanted to go home but Miss. Chatterbox seemed to make that impossible for me. I was completely zoned out and allowing Elena to tow me. So when she let go off my hand I wasn't looking where I was going and ran smack bang into someone. Someone **very** hard.

"OW! Oh god I'm sor…" I trailed off when I saw the 'gangster' I had walked into.

"Well if it isn't Birdy" He mocked holding me by my shoulders

"Well if it isn't Vanilla Milkshake" I said mimicking him "Wait what? Birdy?"

"Wait what? Vanilla Milkshake?" He was deliberately mimicking me now.

I silently laughed in my head. I had given the oh so mighty Damon Salvatore a stupid nickname. Why was I so confident around him? He even made Elena- the queen- nervous. It was still funny though how I played Damon at his own game. "Well you know Damon and Vanilla Milkshake they are both ridiculous names" I said remembering last night.

"Well it seems little red here has a bit of a mouth on her" Said a voice that was coming from some were behind Damon. That when I realised the huge gang of boys behind him. The voice stepped forward and I realised it was Tyler.

Oh crap! Why can't I just shut up sometimes? I and my mouth get us into a heap of trouble, with the wrong people as well. The only think I could think of doing was grab Elena's arm, who had somehow appeared behind me, and sigh and walk off. _Stupid Damon and his gang of stupid boys. _He had successfully ruined two perfectly good days.

Finally I reached home. I ran up the porch and opened the door. The house would be free until tomorrow. I walked in and turned around to see Elena still wittering, it was driving me mad. So I did what I thought I could only do and shut the door in her face. A silence filled a house. It was like a silence at a surprise party when you're waiting for that person crossed with the silence of a meadow so open and peaceful. It was full of anticipation and excitement, freedom and peace. Just the thing I needed. I dumped my bag on the floor and headed for my room. I flung the door open into my small and cosy room. I sat at my desk and grabbed my guitar.

Music.

I lived for music it possessed my body like a spirit. I played a few chords and the music trembled down my spine. I dreamed of being a singer when since I was a little girl and I was finally putting it into action and had my first performance at the Saturday Afternoon Concert for local artists. Of course there was going to be 3 other artists there. One was Kandy it was Katherine's girl band, spelt with a K for Katherine of course. And the other… well nobody knew who it was, we only knew it was a popular person so it's probably Tyler or that jerk Tom who is head of the football team. But I didn't care, it was more about perusing my dreams then how popular I was.

I only had 4 days to prepare so I had to choose 3 of my favourite songs that I had wrote. It was just so hard to choose, plus with not know who the other people were. But I didn't care I was ok. My fingers plucked at the oh so familiar strings and pressed on my memorised chords as the words floated from my mouth. It felt right when I played music. I closed my eyes and listened to the guitar. Pictures were floating through my head, but I dropped my guitar when I realised that they were of Damon.

Why was I thinking of Damon?

**Hey so what did you think? Did you like it? let me know please. Plus as well i suck at summaries so anyone got any ideas? oh and any guessed to who the mystery singer is... I'll give you a clue its probably obvious lol xxxxxxxxxx **


	4. The Party

**Hey guys sorry this took soo long but this is extra long and extra detail so I hope you enjoy. Oh and please follow me on twitter my name is _BonnieWitch_ and sorry that my name keeps changing i cant find a name i like haha. Any way ill stop now enjoy...**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- The Party -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_I'm still dwelling over what happened earlier that's why I'm thinking of Damon _I finally came to the conclusion whilst picking up the guitar. I was gently placing the guitar against the wall, there was no need for anymore practice I had really done enough, what I did need to do though was research this mystery man who was performing.

I sat down at my old computer and pressed the on button whilst tapping the side of the monitor until it finally hummed to life. I clicked up my favourite browser and typed in the website I needed. A bright blue box appeared on screen and yellow writing was plastered across it. I click various different links until I came across the page I needed. 'Playing this Saturday' was flashing on the screen and underneath there was 3 boxes. One was hot pink with a picture of Kandy dressed in small dresses posing in ridiculous poses, the other was mine it was just a picture a family member had taken of me laughing with my friends only they had cut my friend out, the one on the right as the one I wanted to see the most, to see if anything had been revealed about who he was. This time there was a picture of a bird… a blackbird I think or maybe it was a raven or it could of been a magpie. I was terrible with birds.

I sighed at the disappointment and turned off the computer. It was only 6pm and I was completely bored. Suddenly my phone buzzed, l looked down and picked up my stupid phone randomly stabbing at the large screen and the buttons that stuck out at the side. _Stupid Iphone! Why couldn't my mom get me something I could actually work! _Finally the picture of me Meredith and Elena with our faces rammed together telling me that I had successfully got the lock off. I pressed more icons before finally I saw my message. It was off Elena

_Elena: Bonnie, me and Mer are near your house, we are picking you up_

_Me: What for?_

_Elena: You will see, just make sure you look nice OK!_

I sighed, I knew there was no way I would get out of what was going on, so ultimately I had no choice but to put something better than my 4-sizes-to-big grey hooded jumper and baggy jogging pants. I stared at my wardrobe trying to find something nice to wear. 10 minutes later I pulled out a nude colour dress with pink little polka dots; it cut just below my neck and floated just below the knees with buttons down to my waist. I pulled out some golden pumps to go with it, I yanked the brush through my strawberry curls and I was ready to go, well I thought so anyway.

The doorbell rang and I reluctantly heaved myself off the sofa and walked over to the door. My hand pushed down on the door handle and the door swung open to reveal Elena and Meredith stood there dressed to impress. Elena was stood there with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face from the sight of me. She was wearing a small red dress that pushed up her boobs and sucked in her waist and clung to her hips. It was one of those dresses that are not considered super classy but not considered revealing or trampy. She had gold stiletto shoes on and a long golden chain with a ruby pendant on the end with matching earrings and bracelets. Her long golden hair was pinned up and she had bright red lipstick on. I turned to look at Meredith who was wearing a Greek style chiffon knee length emerald green dress that floated around her like an aura of green. It twisted below the chest area and thick braids held the dress around her neck and exposing her back. She too was wearing a long gold necklace only she had an Emerald pendent and matching earrings and bracelets. She had her long black hair in loose curls cascading down her back with shimmering green eye shadow.

They both looked at me as if i had just stripped naked and started doing and Indian tribal dance.

"What?"

"No no no no NO!" Elena protested, stomping her way inside with Meredith following. "You cannot be seriously wearing _that_"

I stared at her flabbergasted; I liked this dress and thought I looked presentable. I didn't know she meant fancy dress. I stared at Meredith, pleading to her with my eyes to not make Elena give me a makeover but she just smiled at me and held out a grocery bag I hadn't noticed before. Reluctantly I took it and trudged up to my room. I slammed the door shut before Elena could make her way in but soon had to open it again as I could not for the life of me figure out what the hell the mass of sapphire material was supposed to be.

"Elena" I sighed

"Yes, I would love to help you" She cried

I sighed as she flew into the room as a mass of red and gold, Meredith was quick to follow and they sat me down on my chair. Meredith pulled up a stool and sat behind me and started pulling at my hair while Elena started dabbing my face with sponges and brushes. Finally when all my hair was pinned up and my face was layered in a thin layer of makeup it was time for the dress, as Elena held up the sapphire Helen dress with a loose gold chain around the waist. I took a hesitant step forward and took the outfit, stripping down to my underwear I pulled the thing over my head and let it float down past my knees. I turned to look at Meredith who was holding out blue stiletto shoes with golden spikes on the toes and the same jewellery as them only with a strange dark blue stone that had flakes of gold in. They were like the jewels of Elena's eyes.

"What are these, and why are we practically wearing the same?" I asked pointing at the jewellery

"We thought it would be fun" Elena exclaimed "Oh and they are lapis lazulis"

I looked at the strange stone whilst placing the chain around my neck and the earrings in my ears on the bracelets on my wrist. I turned to look at myself and gasped in shock at the girl staring back. She had dark blue and gold eye shadow and her strawberry red curls were pinned to her head with a small jewelled dragonfly pinning back my fringe. The dress fell down the small body and the heels added that needed height. If there is one thing they could do it was work miracles.

"Oh my god guys" I squealed at my appearance

"Do you like it?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, but why? What's it for?" I asked

"The party, remember I was telling you about it in History" Elena said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the house.

Our heels were making a rhythm against the sidewalk as we hobbled to the party, which was unfortunately at the other end of town. I could tell that we all were already feeling the pain of the stilettoes and I had had enough. I ripped my arm out of Elena's and held it out in front of cars in the road until a yellow taxi pulled up and we all piled in.

We all sat down and the look of relief was over our faces as the pressure was taken from our feet. I told the driver the address and threw a 10 dollar bill at him.

The cab was full of mindless chatter about how hot the party was going to be and who was going to be there, until finally we pulled up. I we all got out and walked forward to where all the teenagers were spilling into the large house. Elena started patting her hair and straightening out her dress while me and Meredith just shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't really our scene

"Elena, whose party is this again?" Meredith asked

"Oh it's that guy, you know Alaric he was in the year above us"

"But what we doing here? Why is he having a party?" I asked

"He is having it for… well Damon Salvatore's birthday"

I gasped and stumbled back, _crap, crap, crap, __**crap!**_ I was so not ready to face him. But I didn't have a choice I was already being dragged inside by my 'friends' even though my heels were now digging into the drive way. There was no way I was going to this party now, my confidence from earlier had been demolished and now I was the little red head again.

"Bonnie, you are ruining your heels stop it NOW!" Elena snapped, gosh she is more obsessed about how I looked then I was.

I rolled my eyes at her and she suddenly stopped yanking me to my feet properly then pushing me forward. _Deep breaths Bonnie, he likes you he won't hurt you, _I convinced myself. I stood up straight and linked arms with Meredith and Elena and we walked into the house.

We were pushed toward the main room where people were hurrying to dance. The floor trembled with the loud bass and the need to dance over whelmed me. A large group of people were crowded around the back and I quickly realised it was a bar and by the look of it sold alcohol too. Exactly what I needed, a drink. I wandered over with Elena and Meredith in tow; I completely missed the queue and pushed my way to the front. I ordered myself a mojito, simply because I like to say it, while Elena and Meredith both ordered a vodka and coke. We headed to the dance floor and started to dance.

** X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The alcohol had gone straight to my head and I was getting drunker and drunker every drink. Before I knew it I was dancing with some guy called Raymond on the football team.

"BONNIE?" I heard someone shout over the music

I spun round looking for someone who had shouted me. It was Vicki, she had the other shift that Meredith didn't, she was waving her hands hysterically at me and had headphones around her neck. I ditched Raymond and walked forward still slurping on my 5th mojito.

"Vicki, what are you doing?" I laughed

"Hey I'm the DJ didn't you know" She shouted

"Oh makes sense, why did you want me again?" I asked

"Will you sing in a battle against Katherine?" She said looking down at her feet

"Erm… Erm yeah" I stuttered

"Great!" She shirked

_Oh god I really need to stop drinking_, but if I was doing this 'battle' I will need all the confidence I can get. I stumbled back to the bar and got another mojito, this Alaric guy was seriously loaded as all the drinks were already paid for. All of a sudden the music stopped and Katherine got on stage in a small pink mini skirt so short you could actually see the bottom of her ass. She started to shake her revealed ass making the skirt fly round, now a new song started to play and she stated to sing.

"You gotta help me out

It's all a blur last night

We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key

Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Now don't blame me

You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
>Did we get hitched last night?<br>Dressed up like Elvis  
>Why am I wearing your class ring?<p>

Don't call your mother  
>'Cause now we're partners in crime<br>Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<p>

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<p>

You got me into this  
>Information overload, situation lost control<br>Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
>We're gonna tear up the town<br>No, don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<p>

Remember what you told me  
>Remember what you told me<br>Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<p>

That's what you get, baby  
>Shake the glitter<br>Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
>Gimme some cash out, baby<br>Gimme some cash out, baby"

She was amazing, really really good! I couldn't believe it I was gobsmacked. I barely ever noticed when they made me get on stage. I knew which one of my songs I wanted to sing. I picked up a guitar that was conveniently on stage. I stood and looked at the crowd; they were looking at each other with a what-the-fuck-is-she-doing-on-stage look. I felt the sting in my eyes as tears pricked my eyes as people started to shout things. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Katherine smirking to herself and I knew this was her plan, so I took a deep breath and started to sing

"Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air

I know I can count on you

Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"

But you've got the love I need To see me through

Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough

And things go wrong no matter what I do

Now and then it seems that life is just too much

But you've got the love I need to see me through

When food is gone you are my daily need

When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real

You know it's real

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"

Time after time I think it's just no good

Sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose

But you've got the love I need to see me through

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air

I know I can count on you

Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"

But you've got the love I need to see me through"

I sighed in relief when I heard people cheering and clapping. A smug grin filled my face _who's laughing now? _I thought when I saw Katherine with her smug grin now into a shocked expression, it actually gave me an idea for a song. She came and joined me on stage standing next to me it her hand on her hips and a pout on her face. Vicki came and joined us on stage and winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle, she held a microphone in her hands and raised it in the air.

"Can I get a wooop wooop?" She shouted into the microphone before holding it out for the crowd to scream wooop wooop

"Ok so that was pretty awesome don't ya think? But we need a winner" She shouted over the screams

"So for Katherine I want you to clap… NOW!" The crowd roared and clapped and Katherine's smug grin came back

"WOW so that's gonna be tough to beat but let's see if she can do it, clap for Bonnie… NOW!" The crowd roared and clapped and it was pounding in my ears and I laughed to myself as Katherine stormed of stage and Vicki place a plastic tiara in my hair.

That's when I spotted him. He had one of them ridiculous plastic gold crown on his head and he was swigging bear from a bottle whist joking around with his friend. I was staring at him and he turned around and he spotted me, quickly I stopped looking and excused myself from the stage and headed to the bathroom. I stopped though when I realised the situation that was going on. I walked over with horror on my face at the scene that was unravelling.

Caroline had always hated Meredith, ever since the day this guy chose Meredith over her. It was stupid of course but it was Caroline and she was stupid. But now, now she was standing over Meredith who was doubled over on the floor with red staining through her Emerald green dress. I screamed and shoved my way through everyone that was crowding them. I ran to Meredith and knelt beside her, she was now lead on her side and breathing heavily through the pain. I noticed that Caroline's silver stiletto shoe was covered in blood as she raised it and was about to slam it down on her side but someone yanked her back and the heel slammed against the hard wooden floor breaking away from the shoe and shattered. I looked up to see her being dragged backward by someone with sandy blonde hair, who I presume was Alaric. He gave Caroline to someone else before coming over to help. I was pressing down an Meredith's stomach simply because I didn't know what else to do. Meredith sat up and pushed my hands away

"I'm okay Bonnie" She reassured me

"But your bleeding and you were on the floor" I protested

"No Bonnie I was in shock I'm fine"

"I'll take her to the hospital, she'll need a tetanus shot" Someone said, I looked up to see 'Alaric' crouched down

"Thanks" I said

"Hi I'm Meredith" She said looking up at him

"Alaric, it's nice to meet you both" He said "Now let's go" He picked up Meredith bridal style and walked off.

I stood up shaken and watched them leave before walking off and headed straight for the bar… again. After some Vodka shots I was feeling dizzy. I spotted Caroline sat in the corner and I walked over to her, she was holding her other shoe in her hand and someone was yelling at her, I wasn't sure who but it looked like Tyler. I walked over to her when he had left and started at her.  
>"What is it Bonnie?" She snapped<p>

"What is your problem Caroline? Why do you have to do this?" I shouted at her

She stood up and advanced towards me narrowing her eyes at me. Before I knew what was happening my hand made contact with her face snapping her head to the side. She gasped and slammed her shoe down on my forearm. I screamed a piercing scream as I felt my bone snap. I clutched and started cursing at Caroline at the top of my voice as people just stared at me.

Someone grabbed my from the side and I looked up to see Damon holding me and leading me away to his convertible. He pushed me inside and I knew we were going to the hospital because I kept sobbing 'it's broken'.

I was never drinking again!

**Ok so the songs featured in this is **

**Katherine's song: Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry**

**Bonnie's song: You got the love- Florence and the machine**

**Anyway tell me what you think, can't wait to here it 3 xx**


	5. Hospital

**Hey guys, so yes the name has changed again but its staying like this now i like this name. OMG sooooooooo sooo very very sorry! for leaving it so late to update but i have drama rehearsals and ive just done a physics exam which isnt easy for me so this is the first time ive had chance to so this. Anyway review comment add and you can also follow me on twitter my name is _BonnieWitch_ anyway read**

The car journey was silent apart from my whimpers of pain and screaming of the wind in my ears, he had left the top down and the wind was winding its way around our bodies making me shiver, this made him look at me and he threw me his black leather jacket to put on. Why was he doing this? Why was he helping me when I saw him… _with Stefan_? Alcohol and pain jumbled in my mind making me unable to think straight. I tipped my head back and pulled the pins out of my hair and let my red curls fly around my head as the car shot through the roads.

I was pretty sure that Damon had had a lot to drink. The thought of that seemed to sober me up and I opened my mouth to protest "Damit VM slow down!"

"Who the hell if VM?" He laughed

"It stands for Vanilla Milkshake duh" I said matter-of-factly

"Seriously? You are seriously still doing that… do you even know who I am?" He shouted, for some strange reason he was extremely pissed. I gulped and looked out of the windows at the haunting trees, as they flew away into the jet black sky.

My vision began to swim and I had to fight to keep my eyes open, the pain in my arm was over whelming and I just wanted not to feel it so I gave up and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew someone was breathing on my neck. My eyes snapped open to see a blurry bright light and two heads poking at each side of my vision, one with dark hair and the other had distinctive orange. I waved my hand at them until I successfully hit who I assumed was Damon.

My thought were confirmed when he moaned "OW! What the hell Birdie? I bring you to hospital to help and you hit me!"

A cough echoed through the small square 'room' the curtain that was pulled around was called. I sat up, probably far too quickly, before I realised my swimming head meant I should probably stay down. The doctor stepped forward; he was wearing an oversized lab coat, thick icky orange hair and large thick black rimmed glasses. In his hand he held a clipboard that he was staring at intensely.

"Hello Miss McCllough is it? I'm Doctor Fowler" He paused and looked down at the clipboard he clutched "I'm afraid your arm is severely broken" He paused again and placed an x-ray on the shiny board thing and pointed to the clear snap in my arm before continuing "As you can see it's a clean break… that's good as the bone will fix easier. However… we are aware that you are underage and are severely drunk so you cannot leave here until you are sober. We are going to give you some pills and we will have to wait until you have thrown up all the alcohol before it causes to much damage to your liver" When he had finished he handed me a plastic cup with two small pink and blue capsules inside.

He walked away leaving me highly embarrassed and confused as to how my arm had gotten into a red cast. I looked up at Damon and then down at the cast and up to Damon again.

"Oh right yeah that… well you see you were passed out quite bad and they thought y'know it'd be easier to do the x-ray and cast whilst you were passed out"

"Ok… but why is it red?" I asked

"Oh well it matches your hair… and white is just too boring"

I nodded and inspected the cast that paralysed my arm, I spotted something black on the bottom of it and flipped my arm over to see the writing.

_Crow _was drawn in big black marker pen, I looked up at Damon who was laughing at the expression on my face.

"Crow… like the bird. Why?" I asked in disbelief

"You will find out soon… trust me but for now I believe that you are to throw up" And with that he walked away laughing his head off

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next hour was gruelling but finally I was allowed to go. I walked out into the hall being guided by a nurse with that brunet/red hair that's become so popular, soon we reached a waiting room looking thing and Damon sat in one of the chairs looking extremely bored. He spotted me and stood up, walking over with keys in his hand.

"Ok so the exit is there bye… oh and he is hot nice catch" The nurse whispered in my ear as I started walking away

I shook my head and laughed at her comment getting strange looks off her and Damon. The nurse left and we walked out into the car park

"Wait I need to pay!" I gasped spinning only to be dragged back by the shoulder

"I'll Sort it" Damon said

"Say what?" I gasped

Damon looked at me and laughed; he unlocked his car and gave me his leather jacket that he must have taken back when I was passed out.

"Stay here I need to go pay" He said helping me into the car "And don't even think about protesting" he cut me off before I could respond

I sat back and stared into the starry night sky, the top was still down so I pulled Damon's jacket around me and rested my head against the head rest. I was still staring into the sky when I heard someone clearing their throat. I felt strangely glad Damon had come back, I looked at the person stood beside the car and smiled. Only then did I realise it wasn't Damon.

"You are Daisy are you not?" He said

"For God's sake I'm not called Daisy!" I said through gritted teeth

"Whatever… What you doing in Damon's car?" Before I could answer he started talking again "You're that girl from that milkshake shop… You saw me with Damon!" He shouted at me, then I realised it was Stefan

"Erm did I… oh yeah" I stuttered

"You better tell me who you told and what you're doing here in Damon's car or I'm gonna hurt you" He growled

I sunk back into the leather seats cowering away from Stefan when a shout erupted from behind the car

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving erm… Birdy here a little warning"

"You hurt her and I'll kill you" Damon shouted strangely sounding protective

"Well I guess I better be glad we're at the A&E" Stefan chuckled, a wicked smile erupting his hard face.

**OK so let me know what you think and il try to update asap this time :P xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
